Regennacht
by Miuu
Summary: Phoenix Wright und Miles Edgeworth werden an einem entlegenen Tatort von einem Unwetter überrascht, woraufhin Edgeworth Phoenix anbietet, die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen. Allerdings hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Abend dann so verlaufen würde…


**Inhalt:** Phoenix Wright und Miles Edgeworth werden an einem entlegenen Tatort von einem Unwetter überrascht, woraufhin Edgeworth Phoenix anbietet, die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen. Allerdings hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Abend dann so verlaufen würde…

**Pairing(s):** Miles Edgeworth x Phoenix Wright

**Kommentar:** Hoffentlich nicht so Klischee, wie die Beschreibung vermuten lässt ;D

* * *

Das Rauschen des niedergehenden Regens klang so eintönig, so gleichmäßig, dass das Geräusch einzelner Tropfen darunter nicht mehr auszumachen war. Ohnehin waren es wohl kaum noch Tropfen, die da gerade vom Himmel heruntergingen, sondern viel mehr lange, unnachgiebige Bindfäden, die sich dicht an dicht an dicht aneinanderreihten. Wahrscheinlich hing eine schwere, graue Wolkendecke über der Stadt. Aber die Dunkelheit der Nacht hielt sie verborgen.

Er war pitschnass. Eigentlich waren sie das beide, aber sein Anzug, der kalt an seinem Körper klebte, die Schuhe, in denen das Wasser stand und vor allem seine Haare, die ihm in unglücklichen Strähnen am Kopf herunterhingen, vermittelten ihm irgendwie das Gefühl, als sei er der nassere von beiden. _Er_ dagegen wirkte auch vollkommen durchgeweicht und triefend noch immer irgendwie _würdevoll_, _er_ konnte also unmöglich genauso nass sein wie er selbst.

„Na, immerhin hat's nicht früher angefangen." Es war ein schwacher Trost, mit dem er sich selbst aufzubauen versuchte, und es wollte ihm auch nicht so recht gelingen. ‚Noch früher', das hieße vor den letzten vierzig Minuten, als sich der Wolkenbruch plötzlich über sie ergossen hatte, mitten am Tatort.

Phoenix Wright und Miles Edgeworth – es war in letzter Zeit kein seltenes Bild, dass es sie gemeinsam an den Ort eines Verbrechens verschlug. Den einen als Strafverteidiger, der nach jedem auch nur erdenklichen Beweis dafür suchte, dass sein Mandant unschuldig war. Den anderen als Ankläger, der genau das Gegenteil erreichen wollte. So sah es nach außen hin aus, und nicht wenige warfen ihnen argwöhnische Blicke zu, wenn sie die beiden sahen, die nach langen Jahren des Fremdseins nun wieder eine zögerlich aufkeimende Freundschaft pflegten. Im Grunde suchten aber beide nur nach einem: der Wahrheit, und der eine von beiden musste leider zugeben, dass diese meistens auf der Seite eines gewissen Rechtsanwalts war, der sich vor der Übernahme eines Falls mit _unfairen Hilfsmitteln_ davon überzeugte, dass sein Mandant auch tatsächlich unschuldig war.

„Danke, dass ich mit herkommen durfte." Sie waren mit ihren Ermittlungen für heute zum Glück gerade fertig gewesen, als der Regenguss plötzlich auf sie niedergegangen war. Das hatte es ihnen erlaubt, den Tatort schnellstmöglich zu verlassen und das Weite, um nicht zu sagen das _Trockene_ zu suchen. Zu dumm nur, dass dieses Trockene eine gefühlte Ewigkeit entfernt war, mit einem Tatort draußen vor der Stadt und einem Staatsanwalt, der seinen protzig-roten Sportwagen ausgerechnet an diesem Tag in der Werkstatt stehen haben musste. So war ihnen nichts weiter übrig geblieben, als einen kleinen Fußmarsch oder vielmehr einen halben Sprint auf sich zu nehmen, und als sie die Bushaltestelle Richtung Heimat endlich erreicht hatten, war es eigentlich bereits überflüssig geworden, sich noch zu beeilen, und sie beide nass bis auf die Knochen. Da es zu Edgeworth ein gutes Stück näher gewesen war, hatte er ihm angeboten, erst schnell mit zu ihm zu gehen, bevor er sich in seiner aufgeweichten Kleidung den Tod holte. Der Rechtsanwalt, dem wie aufs Stichwort ein Niesen entfahren war, hatte dankbar angenommen.

„Keine Ursache. Du solltest vielleicht aus den nassen Sachen raus, eh du dir wirklich noch was wegholst."

Phoenix nickte, und Miles Edgeworth musste wohl ziemlich überrascht dreinblicken, als sein Gast zuerst aus seinem Jackett schlüpfte und dann ganz unbefangen anfing, sich direkt vor ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Nun, natürlich, warum sollte er nicht. Dennoch wandte er den Blick ab, irgendwie beschämt, und irgendwie auch beschämt darüber, dass es ihn beschämte, und dass er nach irgendeinem ablenkenden, belanglosen Gesprächsthema suchte, um die Situation zu überspielen.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du auch gerne erst mal duschen." Inwiefern das nun belanglos war, erschloss sich ihm selbst nicht, aber das Angebot war über seine Lippen gekommen, bevor er genauer darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Echt? Das wär' toll, danke." Er machte eine Pause, und Miles war mit einem Mal intensiv damit beschäftigt, sein durchweichtes Jackett auf einem Bügel irgendwie wieder in Form zu bringen. „Und sag mal, Edgeworth…" Er wartete, dass Phoenix weitersprach, aber es folgten keine Worte, und Miles begriff, dass der andere wohl darauf wartete, dass er sich zu ihm umdrehte. Er tat es und fühlte sich beschämt.

„Ja?"

„Kann ich nicht vielleicht heute einfach hier bleiben? Es schüttet immer noch wie aus Eimern, und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde es bald aufhören." Er war überrascht von der unverblümten Frage, die aber immerhin ein wenig zögerlich gekommen war, Phoenix also doch etwas Überwindung gekostet haben musste.

Am liebsten hätte er nein gesagt. Nicht, weil er ihn nicht hier haben wollte, oder weil er ihn nicht mochte oder er ihm lästig war. Der eigentliche Grund dafür war lächerlich, und überhaupt konnte man einen alten Freund bei dem Wetter nicht einfach wieder vor die Tür setzen, nicht wahr? Oder suchte er jetzt nach einer Ausrede, um ja sagen zu müssen?

„Von mir aus." Er hatte versucht, möglichst neutral zu klingen, aber stattdessen klang es schroff, und man sah Phoenix an, dass er nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er ließ ihm keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. „Komm, ich zeig dir das Bad." Phoenix nickte und lief ihm brav hinterher.

* * *

Das Rauschen des heißen Wassers hinter der geschlossenen Badezimmertür übertönte das Rauschen des Regens. Er hatte es inzwischen ebenfalls geschafft, das nasse Ensemble von Kleidung loszuwerden, war gerade dabei, sich im Schlafzimmer für die Nacht fertig zu machen und fühlte sich wie ein guter Gastgeber dabei, Phoenix zugunsten auf eine wärmende Dusche zu verzichten.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ausgerechnet diesen Mann gerade in seinem Bad zu wissen, und er verbat sich die Vorstellung von Details, weil die ganze Situation schon peinlich genug war. Wenn Wright wüsste, was für Gedanken über ihn er sich gerade verbieten musste, dann hätte er sicherlich nicht so arglos unter der Dusche gestanden. Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Miles' Lippen.

Er schalt sich dafür, dass er sich – zumindest innerlich – gerade wie ein Kind in der Pubertät aufführte. Sie waren beide erwachsene Menschen, sie waren inzwischen wieder so etwas wie Freunde, und dass er in Wirklichkeit noch ganz andere Gefühle für diesen Freund hegte, das stand heute Abend definitiv nicht zur Debatte und würde es auch in Zukunft niemals tun. Es gab Dinge, die ließ man lieber ungesagt, und dies hier war definitiv eines davon.

„Ach, hier bist du." Er zuckte beim Klang der Stimme zusammen und fühlte, wie seine Selbstachtung um ein paar Grade sank. Wieso hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die Geräusche im Badezimmer verstummt waren? Betont ruhig wandte er sich herum, um seinem Gesprächspartner eine passende Antwort zukommen zu lassen. Diese entglitt ihm schlagartig, als er den jetzt trockenen, dafür aber noch spärlicher bekleideten Mann erblickte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Wright noch irgendetwas unter diesem Handtuch trug, obwohl es ihm gleichzeitig leid getan hätte, ihn in seiner vermutlich ebenfalls vollkommen durchnässten Unterwäsche zu wissen. „Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber du hast nicht zufällig Klamotten zum Schlafen für mich?" Seine Stimme war leise, der Blick ausweichend, und das verhalf Miles zu seiner üblichen Selbstsicherheit.

„Ich such dir einen Schlafanzug raus." Er wandte sich seinem Kleiderschrank zu, und nun hob Phoenix den Blick doch, betrachtete den anderen Mann ausgiebig, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er es tat. Er trug einen tiefroten, leicht glänzenden Schlafanzug aus irgendeinem Stoff, der zu edel war, als dass er den Namen davon gekannt hätte. Es war ein wenig deprimierend, dass der Staatsanwalt sogar im Nachtgewand noch immer gut gekleidet und stilvoll aussah.

„Ach, mach dir nicht so viele Umstände… ein einfaches T-Shirt reicht mir... Alles andere ist mir zum Schlafen viel zu unbequem."

Die suchenden Bewegungen im Schrank hielten inne.

„Ich bin… nicht sicher, ob ich eins hab…"

Skeptisch die Augenbrauen hebend trat Phoenix näher an ihn heran und spähte in den Schrank, ignorierend, dass er damit gerade ein paar Privatsphären verletzte.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du kein einziges T-Shirt besitzt. Ich weiß ja, dass deine Sachen für gewöhnlich eher im großen Stil gehalten sind, aber… kein einziges?"

„Doch… schon…" War es die plötzliche Nähe des anderen, oder das Wissen um das Geständnis, das er gerade aus ihm herauskitzelte, dass seine Artikulation etwas zu wünschen übrig ließ?

Ein dunkles Paar Augen blickte ihn neugierig und erwartungsvoll an, und Miles seufzte, gab sich geschlagen und beförderte mit einem zielsicheren Griff in eine Ecke des Schrankes ein Shirt hervor.

„Nur das." Er hielt es Phoenix unter die Nase

Einen Moment war der Blick im Gesicht des anderen Mannes verwundert, dann sah es so aus, als müsse er ein Lachen unterdrücken, dann lächelte er, bevor ihm letztendlich doch ein leises Lachen über die Lippen kam.

„Ok, versteh ich, dass du mir _das_ nicht leihen kannst." Noch immer schmunzelnd betrachtete er das weiße Kleidungsstück, auf dem sich schwarze und orangerote Zeichen zu den Worten _Steel Samurai_ formten. Phoenix wusste, dass Edgeworth diese Serie liebte, die eigentlich im Kinderprogramm lief, für den Staatsanwalt aber so etwas wie ein unantastbares Heiligtum war.

„Nein, das ist es nicht mal. Ich konnte mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass du es anziehen willst. Und ich wollte es dir eigentlich auch gar nicht zeigen." Denn Miles wusste, dass seine Liebe für diese Serie von den wenigsten verstanden wurde.

„Na ja, aber jetzt _hast_ du's mir gezeigt."

„Eben. Darum kannst du es jetzt auch einfach anziehen." Er drückte es dem Rechtsanwalt fordernd in die Hände, hoffend, dass damit das Gespräch über das Shirt beendet war.

„Und wann ziehst du das an?" War es aber offensichtlich nicht.

Phoenix hätte Edgeworth prinzipiell zugetraut, dass er es gar nicht trug, sondern wie einen Schatz irgendwo in einer Vitrine lagerte. Aber der Stoff fühlte sich an, als sei er bereits einige Male gewaschen worden, und die Zeichen des Logos waren an manchen Stellen verblichen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Edgeworth für eine eventuelle Vitrine ein zweites.

„Na ja, so ab und an zu Hause mal, wenn nichts Besonderes ansteht…"

„Da kann ich mich ja direkt geehrt fühlen, dass du deinen geliebten Steel Samurai mit mir teilst."

„Jetzt nimm es einfach und sei still."

Abermals lachte Phoenix leise, und Miles wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, nicht die Oberhand zu haben, und es machte ihn nervös. Vielleicht machte es ihn auch einfach nervös, dass Wright immer noch halbnackt war.

Schweigend griff er ein weiteres Mal in den Schrank, zog wie beiläufig, aber viel zu hastig dafür, ein zweites Kleidungsstück hervor und drückte Wright kommentarlos ein Paar Shorts in die Hand. Dann wandte er sich um und hatte das Zimmer schon so gut wie verlassen.

„Du kannst meinetwegen heute Nacht hier schlafen", er sagte es wie von oben herab, dabei war es eigentlich ganz normale Höflichkeit, dem Gast das beste Bett anzubieten, „mir reicht die Couch." Aber irgendwie musste er seine Überlegenheit zurückgewinnen.

Sie schwand, als er hinter sich das Rascheln des Handtuchs vernahm.

„Ich will dich nicht aus deinem eigenen Bett vertreiben." Und weiteres Rascheln, das _hoffentlich_ bedeutete, dass Wright dabei war, sich wieder anzuziehen. Er brachte es nicht fertig, sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen.

„Unsinn. Du bist mein Gast, und die Couch ist bequem genug."

„Trotzdem…" Weiteres Rascheln. „Dann bleib doch wenigstens noch kurz hier… wir könnten ein wenig über den Fall quatschen?"

Nun wandte Miles sich doch um, erschrak für einen Augenblick darüber, dass er es getan hatte, war aber fast sofort erleichtert, als er sah, dass der andere Mann nun endlich wieder bekleidet war. Wenn auch mit _seinem_ T-Shirt. Und _seiner_ Unterhose.

Er hatte zuvor also tatsächlich nichts darunter getragen.

Miles wollte sagen, dass es nicht gerade professionell war, wenn Anklage und Verteidigung sich vor der Gerichtsverhandlung gegenseitig in die Karten guckten.

Was er wirklich sagte, war nichts. Stattdessen nickte er schweigend.

* * *

Und so kam es, dass Miles Edgeworth und Phoenix Wright in Miles Edgeworths Wohnung und in Miles Edgeworths Bett hockten, ein paar Gedanken über einen Mordfall austauschten und versuchten, sich dabei nicht _zu sehr_ in die Karten gucken zu lassen.

Warum sie das gerade hier auf dem Bett machen mussten und für ihr Gespräch nicht einfach wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen waren, das war Miles schleierhaft, die Erklärung dafür hatte er irgendwie versäumt. Auch, wie es gekommen war, dass sie irgendwann ein wenig unter die Decke gekrochen waren, nur weil es ein bisschen kühler im Raum geworden war, entbehrte jeglicher Logik, und wie sie es letztendlich geschafft hatten, dass sie nun nebeneinander in diesem seinem Bett _lagen_ – er hatte aufgehört, es verstehen zu wollen.

Zuerst hatten sie wirklich über den Fall gesprochen. Aber dann waren sie immer weiter abgeschweift, hatten über diese und jene Belanglosigkeit gesprochen, und umso länger sie geredet hatten, umso seltsamer war Miles die Situation vorgekommen, und umso unwohler hatte er sich gefühlt. Hier, in seinem Bett, mit diesem Mann zu liegen… Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, und so waren seine Antworten auf Phoenix' Fragen und Bemerkungen immer einsilbiger geworden.

„Danke übrigens noch mal. Dafür, dass ich hier bleiben durfte."

„Keine Ursache."

„Wirklich?" Seine Stimme klang skeptisch. „Du wirkst so, als wäre dir meine Anwesenheit unangenehm."

„Nein, es ist nur…" Er brach ab. Setzte sich wieder auf und fühlte sich noch unbehaglicher als zuvor. Und er konnte Phoenix' bohrenden, fragenden Blick förmlich spüren. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso ihm diese andeutenden Worte entwichen waren, wo es ein einfaches ‚Nein' doch auch getan hätte. Aber da er sie nun einmal ausgesprochen hatte, musste er ihnen zwangsläufig auch irgendetwas folgen lassen. „…Das ist nichts, was man im Bett besprechen sollte." Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, konnte sich aber irgendwie nicht dazu durchringen.

„Es macht mir nichts aus."

„Wenn du wüsstest, was ich meine, würde es dir etwas ausmachen."

„Nein, ich meine… Es macht mir nichts aus, dass du… Männer… magst."

Es war totenstill im Raum. Sogar das Geräusch des Regens schien für einen Moment verstummt zu sein.

Ungläubig starrte Miles vor sich hin, unfähig, sich umzudrehen und dem anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er wollte etwas sagen, und er wollte _nichts_ sagen, weil ein Kloß ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Wenn Wright es schon wusste, ob es dann alle wussten? War es wirklich so auffällig gewesen?

Er spürte, wie Phoenix neben ihm sich ebenfalls aufsetzte. Er _musste_ etwas sagen.

Und da es keinen Sinn machte, irgendetwas zu leugnen, weil Wright möglicherweise auch jetzt gerade sein kleines Zauberding irgendwo in der Nähe hatte, konnte er sein letztes Bisschen Würde vielleicht bewahren, indem er es nicht abstritt und sich damit nicht lächerlich machte.

„…Aber das ist es nicht allein." Er fragte sich, wie ihm nun schon zum zweiten Mal so eine vage, andeutende Aussage entweichen konnte, wo es einfach gereicht hätte, schweigend zu nicken. Er wollte nicht weiterreden. Aber er wandte sich nun doch um, blickte in ein neugieriges Augenpaar, das ihn fragend anstarrte, und sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck musste unglaublich gequält wirken, denn als Phoenix nun sanft lächelte, war es beinahe ein wenig tröstend und liebevoll.

„Dann hab ich sie mir also nicht eingebildet. Die Blicke, die du mir manchmal zugeworfen hast."

Ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht glaubte er, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Wann, um Himmels Willen, war Phoenix Wright so furchtbar _wissend_ geworden?

Er blickte ihn entgeistert an, aber Phoenix lächelte unverwandt weiter.

„Ich… wieso… du weißt…?"

„Na ja", das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde eine Spur verlegener und er senkte den Blick, „zumindest hab ich es stark vermutet. Wie gesagt, wie du mich manchmal angesehen hast, was du manchmal gesagt hast… dass es dir peinlich ist, wenn ich mich vor dir ausziehe..." Er fühlte sich ertappt. „Also du… magst mich?"

Er nickte, schwach, und Phoenix nickte ebenfalls.

„Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid…"

„Das muss es nicht." Abermals trafen sich ihre Blicke. „Ich hab's ja schon länger vermutet. Und na ja, am Anfang war's schon irgendwie komisch." Verlegen legte er sich eine Hand in den Nacken. „Aber dann hab ich drüber nachgedacht, und dann fand ich's eigentlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm, weil's ja doch irgendwie was Nettes ist. Und umso länger ich drüber nachgedacht hab, umso mehr hab ich mir gedacht, dass es eigentlich ganz ok ist und dass ich nichts dagegen hab. Und dann hab ich weiter drüber nachgedacht… Bis ich mir irgendwann dachte, dass ich eigentlich sogar gar nichts dagegen hätte, wenn…" Er brach ab.

„Wenn?" Ein wenig skeptisch, vielleicht sogar eine Spur herausfordernd sah Miles ihn an.

Nun war es an Phoenix, nervös zu werden, und er wandte den Blick kurz ab, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder auf Miles zu richten. Er schien zu überlegen, zu zögern, und nun begann auch Miles wieder, sich irgendwie unwohl zu fühlen. Er mochte es schon im Gericht nicht, wenn in Wrights Kopf irgendetwas vor sich ging, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war; hier in seinem Privatleben missfiel es ihm noch mehr.

Doch Phoenix schien seine Überlegungen abgeschlossen zu haben, denn er beugte sich nun, wenn auch noch immer furchtbar zögerlich und langsam, zu ihm herüber.

Edgeworth verzog keine Miene. Wahrscheinlich am meisten aus dem Grund, dass er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte, weil er gleichzeitig zurückweichen und näher rutschen wollte.

Und Wright würde es ja ohnehin nicht tun. Eine Sache nach und nach zu akzeptieren und erträglich zu finden, nichts dagegen zu haben, das war das eine, aber dann tatsächlich –

Da.

Edgeworth riss die Augen überrascht auf, als sich Phoenix' Lippen für einen winzigen Moment auf seine legten. Für einen winzigen Moment, weil der Staatsanwalt fast augenblicklich erschrocken zurückwich.

„Wenn… so was zum Beispiel passieren sollte…"

Er starrte ihn weiter nur ungläubig an, die Augen aufgerissen, sein Herzschlag schnell und hämmernd gegen seinen Brustkorb, und glaubte nicht, dass das gerade wirklich passiert war.

Phoenix sah ihn abwartend an. Irgendwie hätte Miles erwartet, dass er sich nun verlegen abwenden würde. Aber nein, natürlich, wenn Wright sowieso schon gewusst hatte, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte, dann gab es eigentlich nichts, was er in diesem Moment befürchten musste.

„Und na ja… wenn ich so was denke, also, dass ich es eigentlich sogar ganz _schön_ fänd, wenn so was passieren würde… Dann heißt das ja wohl, dass ich dich auch mag."

„Ist das eine Frage?"

„Nein." Er grinste ihn keck an. „Gefragt hab ich's mich lange genug. Und inzwischen _weiß_ ich, dass ich dich mag. Sehr sogar."

Es ging ihm eine Spur zu schnell. Wie hatten sie das geschafft, dass sie von ihren anfänglichen unverfänglichen Gesprächsthemen zu großen Liebesbekundungen gekommen waren? Wieso war für Wright alles so einfach, womit er sich seit Monaten, ach seit Jahren herumquälte? Wie kam es, dass dieser Mann, dem er seit Jahren stillschweigend hinterher geschmachtet hatte, plötzlich nicht nur alles wusste, sondern seine Gefühle scheinbar auch noch irgendwie erwiderte? Wieso fühlte sich alles so kompliziert an, obwohl es jetzt doch eigentlich ganz einfach sein sollte? Wieso…

Aber er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Phoenix sah ihn mit großen Augen an, und es gab nur eines, das er tun wollte.

Im Gegensatz zu Edgeworth zuvor wich Phoenix nicht zurück, als seine Lippen in einem vorsichtigen, prüfenden Kuss berührt wurden. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und stellte wohlwollend fest, wie diese sanfte Berührung energischer, nicht fordernder, aber sehnsüchtiger wurde, wie Edgeworth es zwar anscheinend nicht einmal wagte, seine Hand oder seine Wange oder sonst irgendetwas an ihm zu berühren, aber sich so sehr in den Kuss lehnte, als fürchtete er, Phoenix würde ihm davonlaufen, wenn er ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gab.

Fast enttäuscht war der Blick, den Phoenix zu sehen bekam, als er einige Momente später den Kopf zurückzog und seine Augen wieder öffnete. Aber als er lächelte, da lächelte auch Miles.

„Hm, nein, ich habe definitiv nichts dagegen." Ein dünnes, zögerliches Grinsen legte sich in Phoenix' Mundwinkel, während Miles ihn unschlüssig und unsicher ansah.

„Und was… fangen wir nun mit diesem Wissen an?"

„Na ja, als erstes könntest du dich wieder hinlegen. Jetzt, wo wir das geklärt hätten."

„Und du meinst, jetzt ist es weniger seltsam?" Er war skeptisch, der Blick, den Miles ihm zuwarf, aber irgendwie auch ein wenig verschmitzt, oder einfach unsicher amüsiert, weil das ganze nun wirklich keine gewöhnliche Situation war.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber wenigstens weißt du jetzt, woran du bist."

Mit unverändert unschlüssiger Miene wandte er seinen Blick ab.

„…Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du es weißt."

„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du mich magst."

„…Ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn ich es dir nicht sage. Ich wusste nicht, wie du darauf reagieren würdest."

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin nur Anwalt geworden, um dich wiedersehen zu können… Hast du allen Ernstes gedacht, wegen so etwas würde ich dann nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen?" Mit fragend erhobenen Augenbrauen versuchte er, Miles' Blick zu finden, doch der andere Mann wich ihm weiterhin aus.

„Nein, aber…" Er musste zugeben, dass es so ausgesprochen nun auch in seinen Ohren lächerlich klang. „Aber du hast doch auch gesagt, dass du es erst mal seltsam gefunden hast."

Phoenix lächelte.

„Ja. Stimmt schon. Und die Hauptsache ist ja, dass wir es _jetzt_ wissen." Dann schwieg er, schien für einen Moment lang seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen, bevor er leise lachte.

„Was?"

„Ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, ob Pearl vielleicht jetzt endlich einsehen wird, dass zwischen Maya und mir nichts ist. Wenn ich einen Freund hab."

Erst jetzt fand Miles' Blick wieder zurück zu Phoenix, und Verwunderung lag in seinen Augen.

„Sind wir denn jetzt… tatsächlich zusammen? Einfach so?"

„Na ja…" Und diesmal war es Phoenix, der diesem Blick auswich. „Wenn wir doch beide wissen, dass wir uns mögen und dass wir gerne zusammen wären… Dann könnten wir es eigentlich doch auch einfach sein, oder? Oder willst du nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich. Es kommt nur etwas… _plötzlich_."

Phoenix lachte abermals.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht so überrumpeln. Aber ich hab gesehen, wie sehr es dir zu schaffen gemacht hat, dass du mir das verschwiegen hast… Und ich wollte dir auch nicht weiter vormachen, dass ich es nicht wüsste."

„Wenn ich mich schon so dumm angestellt und nie was gesagt hab, warum hast dann nicht wenigstens _du_ irgendwas gesagt, als du gemerkt hast, dass du mich… auch magst?"

„Weiß nicht…" Unsicher kratzte er sich an der Wange. „Vielleicht… hab ich mich auch nicht so recht getraut."

„Aha!" Er wollte es tadelnd klingen lassen, aber er schmunzelte, und das ruinierte den Effekt. „Aber mir Vorwürfe machen…" Seine Worte waren leise und die Berührung, als er seine Lippen auf Phoenix' Stirn platzierte, sanft und vorsichtig.

Er erhielt ein liebevolles Lächeln als Antwort darauf.

„…Also?"

Ein weiteres Mal wurde Miles' Blick nachdenklich, während er den anderen Mann betrachtete. Es war nicht so, dass er nie darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte sich niemals Hoffnungen gemacht, er hatte niemals ernsthaft daran geglaubt, dass er seine Gefühle erwidert finden würde, aber er _hatte_ sich vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, _wenn_ er es tat, wie es _wäre_, eine Beziehung mit diesem Mann zu führen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Vorstellung ihm gefallen hatte, aber sie hatte ihn gleichzeitig verunsichert, und dass jetzt die Möglichkeit dazu so einfach gekommen war, dass er einfach nur _ja_ zu sagen brauchte, das verunsicherte ihn noch mehr. Aber andererseits war es lächerlich, die Antwort auf diese Frage, wenn er sie doch schon längst getroffen hatte, unnötig hinauszuzögern.

Seine Stimme war leise, als er schließlich antwortete.

„Na schön… du hast vollkommen recht, es wäre albern, damit länger zu warten, wenn wir doch beide wissen, dass wir es wollen."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf Phoenix' Gesicht breit.

„Na siehst du."

„Was seh ich?!" Was war denn in dieser verdammten Nacht los, dass dieser Mann ihn ständig aus dem Konzept brachte, indem er irgendetwas sagte, mit dem er absolut nicht gerechnet hatte?

„Na dann muss es dir ja erst recht nicht mehr peinlich sein, mit mir in einem Bett zu liegen, wenn wir jetzt eh zusammen sind." Die unfassbare Logik überwältigte ihn.

„Ja… aber…" Aber Phoenix' selbstzufriedenes Grinsen löste in ihm das Bedürfnis aus, ihm dringend zu widersprechen. „Wir sollten ja vielleicht ohnehin langsam mal schlafen gehen, es lohnt sich also gar nicht mehr…"

„Dann schlaf doch einfach hier." Und da tat er es schon wieder! „Ich mein, dein Bett ist groß genug für uns beide, und eigentlich ist ja nun wirklich nichts dabei."

Miles stockte, blinzelte, aber der irritierte Blick auf seinem Gesicht und das Gefühl, einmal zu oft an diesem Abend die Fassung verloren zu haben, blieben.

„Findest du nicht, dass wir irgendwie eine recht _eigenartige_ Reihenfolge für diese… diese _Beziehung_ haben?"

„Inwiefern?"

„Na ja, bevor wir hier im selben Bett schlafen und alles… Denkst du nicht, wir hätten erst mal ganz normal irgendwas zusammen unternehmen sollen?"

„Ist das jetzt deine Art, mich nach einem Date zu fragen?"

„Ich…" War es das? „ Ja… möglicherweise."

„Soso." Und war das jetzt alles an Antwort, was er bekommen würde?

„…Würdest du denn auf ein Date mit mir gehen?"

„Schläfst du denn nun hier?"

„Willst du mich jetzt erpressen?!" Phoenix unterdrückte das Lachen, aber das Schmunzeln breitete sich weit in seine Mundwinkel aus.

„Vielleicht? Funktioniert's denn?" Er erhielt einen undeutbaren Laut als Antwort, der verdächtig nach einem _Hnf k_lang. Vielleicht war es besser, Edgeworth nicht weiter zu provozieren. „Natürlich würde ich auf ein Date mit dir gehen."

Miles nickte und hoffte, dass kein albernes, unreifes Lächeln seine momentanen Gefühlsregungen verriet.

„Also, schläfst du nun hier?"

Er seufzte.

„Meinetwegen…" Diese Beziehung fing ja schon mal gut an.

Phoenix grinste, ganz offensichtlich erfreut und stolz auf den Sieg, den er gerade errungen hatte.

Aber Miles Edgeworth fühlte sich nicht wie ein Verlierer.

* * *

Nach all den Erkenntnissen und Bekenntnissen dieses Abends war es nun still im Raum. Sie hatten das Licht gelöscht, einander eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Das eintönige Regenrauschen hatte wieder eingesetzt, unnachgiebig prasselten dicke Tropfen gegen die Fensterscheiben, so wie oft in diesen Sommernächten. Nur das gleichmäßige, leise Atmen direkt neben ihm verriet jetzt in der Dunkelheit noch, dass etwas anders war als sonst.

Er war eigentlich noch immer viel zu aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen. Letzten Endes war die Sache irgendwie furchtbar einfach gewesen, aber trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb konnte er immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass das alles wirklich passiert war.

So gesehen war es gut, dass er morgen früh neben Wright aufwachen würde, denn dann würde er das Ganze wenigstens nicht für einen Traum halten.

Er lächelte sanft in sich hinein und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er sollte wirklich versuchen, endlich zu schlafen.

„…Edgeworth?"

Natürlich.

„Hm?"

Schweigen.

Er seufzte innerlich und schloss die Augen.

„…Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Und es war gut, dass niemand da war, der sehen konnte, dass Miles Edgeworth noch eine ganze Weile mit hochrotem Kopf dalag.


End file.
